Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine for treating cancer, and more particularly to a resveratrol selenide preparation for treating cancer, which has a functional group of alkali metal ion and selenium coordination complex.
Description of Related Arts
Cancer poses a serious threat to human's health and life. According to the statistics of the World Health Organization, about 5 million patients die of cancer every year over the world. Medication is one of the effective therapies for treating cancers. At present, a variety of medicines having positive effect on cancers have been developed, but the curative effect is unsatisfactory. Currently, there are few medicines which have wide curative effects on various cancers. Therefore, developing a medicine having good curative effect on cancer, especially various cancers, has become the focus and nodus of the research.
Trans-resveratrol, which has a higher activity than cis-resveratrol, is a well-known functional polyphenolic compound mainly derived from grape (red wine), polygonum cuspidatum, peanut, mulberry, etc. It is a natural polyphenol with strong biological characteristics. The resveratrol selenide preparation fortified by selenium has many biological functions of selenium compound, and it has no toxicity or side effect at high doses. Hence, it is a valuable organic selenium compound.
Resveratrol is originally used as chemical preventive agent against cancer, platelet aggregation, atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease over the world. A research by United States Department of Agriculture indicated that peanut skin and peanut kernel contain plenty of resveratrol. Many experiments and researches have proved that resveratrol has beneficial effects on cardiovascular diseases and cancers, and also has an obvious preventive effect on hormone-dependent tumors, osteoporosis, acne, and Alzheimer's disease. Moreover, it has antiviral and immune adjustment function. Besides, resveratrol is able to work on a monomeric anti-aging enzyme in human body, so that it plays a potential role in preventing diseases of all age groups and prolonging life expectancy.
However, it is reported that traditional resveratrol has selectivity and limitation in treating cancers, referring to “Cancer-specific Therapeutic Potential of Resveratrol: Metabolic Approach against Hallmarks of Cancer” (http://functionalfoodscenter.net/files/73514409.pdf). In addition, other researches indicated that the resveratrol could be ineffective in inhibiting tumor growth in certain animal models despite its in vitro antitumor action in related cells, referring to “Cancer prevention and treatment with resveratrol: from rodent studies to clinical trials, Cancer Prev Res May 2009 2; 409”.